<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KarmaXNagisa~Corruption by VampyrSutton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854084">KarmaXNagisa~Corruption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrSutton/pseuds/VampyrSutton'>VampyrSutton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VampyrSutton Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corruption, Inappropriate Use of Assassin Techniques, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nicknames, Nonbinary Shiota Nagisa, Post-Time Skip, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Shiota Nagisa is a Brat, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrSutton/pseuds/VampyrSutton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Assassin training all those years ago had really brought Nagisa out of his shell. Now, years later, the old class is fixing up their old building, and Karma can’t wait to learn just how much more he can corrupt the genderless assassin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VampyrSutton Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>KarmaXNagisa~Corruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nagisa is non-binary because I can and crave representation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I see someone hasn’t grown a bit since we left this place.” Karma hummed in a sing-song voice as he propped his elbow on the bluenette’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A disgruntled sigh left the shorter of the two. “Do you have to do that every time we see each other? I grew a centimeter!” They pouted as they looked up at the red head before breaking into a smile. “Good to see you again, Karma. It’s been what, like a week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma snickered at Nagisa’s sass. “Give or take, yeah.” He shrugged, not moving his arm from where it rested seeing as Nagisa made no move to remove it as he looked up at the old building hidden in the forest. “So we’re really fixing it up, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa turned their fond smile on the old building now, remembering the chaos they all experienced some seven years ago. “Yeah. He did a lot for us. Can’t just let it be in vain, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red head gave a vague hum in response as he stretched. “Guess we better start helping the others then, huh? I take it Terasaka and I will be doing all the higher stuff since we were the only ones to break 180 centimeters?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Nagisa shrugged as they followed behind the taller. “Probably Sugaya too…Karma you’re dark aura is back.” Nagisa sighed, “You’re going to start chaos aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Never~” Karma snickered, glancing over his shoulder with a smirk. “Well, maybe a little. For old times sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa couldn’t help but laugh. “So do you want to fill me in on whatever it is I’m about to be dragged into orrr?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma turned around to walk backwards, still one for the dramatics. “Now where’s the fun in that?” He hummed with a wicked smirk as he leaned down to whisper in Nagisa’s ear. “Besides, you like when I surprise you, don’t you my little kitsune?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa immediately flushed red as they looked around to make sure no classmates were close enough to hear as he gulped. “I-I still don’t understand why you chose that pet name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’ve fought against you. Viper or Python would probably be more appropriate, but those aren’t very sexy are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa hid under the hat they had brought to work outside. “Those don’t fit either,” they mumbled. “Why does everyone still say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma chuckled, “Hmm, maybe you’re right.” He moved the hat away to let his gold eye meet blue. “After all snakes can’t be tamed can they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa thought their face must have looked like Karma’s hair at this point. “F-foxes can be tamed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can be bred to be yeah.” Karma shrugs, rolling his eyes fondly at the other focusing on the wrong part in an attempt to change the subject. “Or you can train them. They may still bite the hand that feeds them, but that’s what you get when you try to tame something free. Though I’ve done a rather good job with you haven’t I, kitsune?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something changed in Nagisa’s eyes even as their blush continued to grow, but before Karma could wake whatever that was up completely, Kayano and Kataoka called them over to start working. Karma was annoyed for all of two second before he noticed that look turn almost territorial and sent daggers under Karma’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ohohoho~ This might just work even better than expected~’ Karma hummed as he straightened up and turned to the two that had put themselves in charge, and acting as though he hadn’t just gotten the bluenette riled up and left him hanging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming ladies, we were just catching up is all~” Karma looked over his shoulder with another wicked smirk. “Right, Nagisa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed the other swallow before nodding. “Yeah, just catching up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gave a small smile, but Karma could still see the look had never left their eyes. ‘Oh this is going to be fun.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All present were separated into tasks which in turn separated Karma and Nagisa. Karma ended up with who he expected and told to work on painting and trimming the trees, but every now and again he could feel eyes on him. As the day continued on, he ended up taking off his jacket from the heat and felt the eyes return full force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I had planned to devour them, but why do I suddenly feel like I’m the prey now?’ Karma thought to himself as he painted a rather inappropriate shape on the wall to be painted over by an annoyed Sugaya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude! We’re not fourteen anymore! Stop painting dicks on the wall! Aren’t you a government official now?” The silver haired man glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma just smirked at the other from his five centimeter advantage. “I am. Your point? Am I not allowed to have fun anymore? I’ve been so bored lately too~.” Karma’s face turned devilish, “I think you all remember what happens when I get bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugaya paled slightly but shrugged. “Still psychotic I see. Fine, paint all the shit you want. Whatever. Just paint over it when you’re done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma’s face returned to normal. “Really? Thank you Sugaya-kun~” He smiled, acting totally surprised that he got his way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” The silver haired man grumbled, going off to paint another part of the building and leave Karma to his own devices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma smirked when the other turned around before going back to painting normally. He continued down the hallway towards the former teachers' office before stopping when he heard a thud come from inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I thought the guys went the other way?' Karma hummed, creeping up to door without a sound like how he learned back in middle school. ‘So who’s there?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma grabbed a broom from next to the door before peaking inside, but finding nothing of interest at a glance until he saw an old baseball rolling around by the open window. ‘Must have gotten blown down by the wind?’ The redhead thought as he walked over to it before smiling fondly when he realized it was the Anti-Sensei baseball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess the goons missed something after all.” Karma chuckled as he  picked it up. “I’m surprised it’s still holding up, but then again it hasn’t been touched in seven years. He’s his team’s ace now I think so it wasn’t a complete flop.” He hummed, tossing it up and down in his hand as he moved to head back into the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t make it to the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even make it passed the door before a blur of blue entered his vision and he stumbled back before his shirt was grabbed with a leg hooked around his as he was pulled to the ground with a lap full of Nagisa. He sat there for a moment, stunned as he instinctively glanced around and realized his exits had been blocked while he was lost down memory lane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘They never fucking changed did they?’ Karma thought as he breathed out a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, thank you for the reminder why you had elite hitmen recruiting you out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>middle school</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Karma laughed from where he had propped himself on his elbows. “So what can I do for you, my little Viper? Hmm, maybe that does work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa just smiled sweetly, making Karma wonder if he had teased too far earlier. It was Nagisa’s normal smile but he had still seen it used far too many times before somebody met their downfall, and he was in a far too vulnerable position to be comfortable seeing it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Well, shit.’ Karma sighed internally even as he kept his smirk in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on, kitsune. What’s wrong? Did someone get riled up earlier from a little teasing in their ear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Nagisa hummed, looking at Karma thoughtfully who did not like the look in their eyes one bit. “Maybe. But you ran off, and it took so long to get the girls to let me stop working for a bit so I was just left alone with my thoughts.” They leaned down now to whisper in Karma’s ear now. “Which we both know is never good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I planned to corrupt them, but why do I feel like I’m about to get the tables turned on me?’ Karma chuckled, blowing his warm breathe past Nagisa’s ear and watching it and the rest of their face turn red. ‘Nah, I can still control this.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so? Tell me Nagisa,” he pulled their face by their chin to look at him, “what exactly were those thoughts about, my little Viper. Huh, yes I think I will keep using that since I currently have a snake sat in my lap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa’s cheeks were dark from the proximity and remembering where they were, but they still rolled their eyes at the nickname. “Why are you like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be bored without me teasing you,” Karma laughed as he played with the hair by the other’s ear. “So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what?” Nagisa hummed, leaning into the touch distractedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what were you thinking about that made you so hopelessly desperate to see me that you had to come ambush me in the teachers’ office?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa’s face went completely red and it was obvious that whatever fire had been ignited was extinguished by their embarrassment. “W-well, I-um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Cute.’ “Words, Kitsune.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes closed for a second as a breathe was taken, and when they reopened the look had returned, backed by determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma felt the familiar snake curling around him as he smiled innocently. ‘I’ve dug my own grave.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just curious as to what all that talk was about taming me?” Nagisa asks with a closed eyed smile that holds a familiar and dangerous glow when they reopen. “After all,” Nagisa nudges Karma’s legs apart behind them before sliding between them. “From what I can tell, I have the fearsome demon lord Karma wrapped around my finger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘This is how I die, huh?’ Karma reached out and pet the blue hair between his knees. “How do you figure that, short stuff?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This earned him a glare and a pout before the ‘innocent’ smile returned and Karma found his fly undone without so much as a sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Shit, that never gets old.’ The redhead thought to himself as small hands made quick work of his getting his briefs out of the way and freeing his half hard cock. He had a bit of a thing for danger, okay? Sue him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> stand on the receiving end of Nagisa’s assassin stare and tell him how you’re holding up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> seems to agree,” Nagisa hummed, leaning down and leaving a kiss on the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little Karma gave an appreciative twitch as Karma stared at it blankly. ‘Traitor.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s a dick, they don’t complain about much,” Karma shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you complain all the time,” Nagisa smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you little- Ahmph!” Karma was cut off by Nagisa suddenly taking him whole and him covering his own mouth to muffle the surprised moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa looked up at him innocently and Karma didn’t know whether to laugh at Nagisa trying to look innocent with cock in their mouth or strangle them for being such a little shit. Given the things they were doing with their tongue, Karma chose the latter, chuckling lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really trying to give me puppy eyes with my dick in your throOoat~ Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was no doubt a giggle sent vibrations down Karma’s cock and he leaned his head back with a curse. “Fuuuuck~ What happened to the shy kid from junior high who couldn’t even tell Kayano had feelings for them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa flattened their tongue against the underside on their way up where they let go with a pop. “I specifically remember a certain devil promising to absolutely ruin me during our first time and everytime after.” The bluenette reached into Karma’s pocket and took out his wallet where they pulled out a packet of lube before shimmying out of their own pants to not get them gross. “He’s rather persuasive.” A knowing smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma’s mouth ran dry as he watched Nagisa resume their previous position between his legs and reach a lubed finger behind them to their hole where it disappeared. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t think he’d get this far, but god damn he wasn’t complaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My my, I might have to get some pointers from this dEvil of y-yours-shit. Nagisa Shiota. The star assassin of 3E. Sucking cock as t-they finger themself open in the teacher’s office. What would our classmAtes-fuck-think? What if they come looking?” Karma smirks even as Nagisa resumes their previous actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moan travels down Karma’s cock and he hisses as he throws his head back, hand gripping blue locks as he restrains himself from thrusting into the wet heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohohoho~ Like that idea do we?” He choked down another sound at the affirmative moan. “Oh, I really have ruined you haven’t I, kitsune?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa looks up at him with the most innocent face they can muster with a throat full of cock and three fingers deep in their own ass and moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmahhh~ You cheeky little shit,” Karma laughed breathlessly. “I see there’s still training to be done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa’s look turns pleading as they fully relax their throat and stop moving their head, tapping the fingers still in their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma gives a low groan when Nagisa’s movements stop before he catches on to what the bluenette wants him to do and his smirk turns absolutely devilish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to fuck you’re throat, baby?” He gets another moan down his cock in response that earns a curse. “Shit, keep that up and I’m not going to make it to fucking that tight little ass of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma’s not sure he likes the look in Nagisa’s eyes when he says that, but continues on, pulling his cock almost all the way out of the bluenette’s mouth before thrusting back in, earning a moan from both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve done this before. Karma knows what Nagisa wants and he delivers, thrusting in as hard and fast as he can without risking damage with the occasional slow glide of the vein against the bluenette’s tongue. Their former classmates would definitely notice something up with Nagisa’s voice that wasn’t there previously, but with Nagisa hallowing his cheeks so good and moaning vibrations down his cock? Yeah, Karma couldn’t be bothered to give a fuck and knew the class analyzer obviously didn’t either if they allowed this in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Nagisa,” Karma pants when the smaller swallows around him. “Fuck, so good.” He’s close, he knows he is but fuck it he’ll just fuck the bluenette again when they go back to probably his place later. “Shit, Nagisa I’ll get inside later. I’m gonna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s suddenly a clap of hands in front of his face and his whole body locks up as he stares in shock at the smirking imp pulling off of his apparently also stunned cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Did they just fucking stun clap me out of an orgasm?!’ Karma internally screamed as Nagisa cheekily licked some pre-cum off of his tip before standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that actually worked this time.” Nagisa’s voice was absolutely wrecked as they crouched over Karma’s lap, “Didn’t have the foresight to bite your tongue this time, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa just earned a glare in return as Karma twitched his fingers. “Huh, guess it’s less effective when the victim isn’t fearing for their life. No matter, I still have time to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma’s eyes shone with confusion now before rolling back slightly as Nagisa sank down onto his length, a moan leaving the mouth he couldn’t quite close yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm~ shit. Big. Ahhh~ Karma~” Nagisa let out little moans as they sank further onto the red head’s cock. “So good~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma could only sit there as he was essentially used as a dildo, fire burning in his golden eyes as he watched his cock slowly disappear inside the blunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa snickered at the look on Karma’s face as he tried to twitch his jaw enough to bite himself out of the paralysis. “Aww~ what’s wrong, little devil-ahh~” They found their prostate as they bottomed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma’s eyes squeezed shut as he was enveloped fully in Nagisa’s tight heat. ‘Fucking hell! Let me smash you cocky little!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa smirked as they watched Karma’s struggle before lifting themselves back up to the tip and dropping back down. The choked sound that left Karma’s mouth was music to their ears as they held onto Karma’s shoulders before proceeding to ride him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HckAhhh~” A moan left Karma’s mouth as his head managed to slump forward. ‘Shit. Ahhh. Fuck. Yeah this works.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Nagisa rode them both closer to orgasm, Karma used what little neck function he currently held to lift his head just enough to slam his mouth shut on the side of his tongue like he’d done all those years before. ‘Fuck! Shit!’ Karma cursed internally as his arms dropped from their former position and blood pooled in his mouth. It hurt like a bitch but at least he had control of his body again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa hadn’t noticed the tension leave Karma’s body as they continued to ride the red head like their life depended on it, but that just made their surprise all the better when slightly sharper than normal teeth started nipping at their neck and they let out a choked moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh~ No fair~! You got out! How?” Nagisa whined, even as they tilted their head to give Karma better access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same way as last time, little kitsune.” Karma purred against their pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa made a face. “You better not be getting blood on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll clean it up. Now to pay you back for your little surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What do you! Ah, Karma!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma used his larger and stronger size to lift them both off the ground without ever pulling out before laying Nagisa back on one of the long abandoned desks. “Now, I believe I promised to ruin you everytime, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa flushed red, all early bravado gone and their cock twitched at the display of strength. “W-we still have work to do, K-Karma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’ll do your work since you did give that wonderful blowjob, and god do you sound so wrecked. Let’s wreck it even more shall we?” Karma smiled, face absolutely devilish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-whAhhhh~ Kaaarmaaa~!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma started thrusting into the bluenette ruthlessly, making the old desk creak with the force. “Thought you could just fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>stun clap</span>
  </em>
  <span> me out of an orgasm without punishment did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh~ Karmaaa~ AHhhh~ SorRY There!” Nagisa seemed to have already forgotten where they were and they moaned loudly, back arching slightly when Karma found their prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm? Oh you want me to hit Here?” Karma gave their prostate another thrust and earned another load moan of affirmation before proceeding to abuse that spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa arched off the desk as their prostate was pounded into without pause and they moaned loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We’re gonna have some explaining to do.’ Karma smirked as he felt his release draw near once more and could tell by the way Nagisa was squeezing him they weren’t too far either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhh~ Karmaaa~ Close! I-I’m close~ Mmmm!” Nagisa moaned out loudly, reaching down to stroke their neglected cock, relieved when Karma didn’t make them stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma’s eyes were closed as his rhythm stuttered and he leaned over the bluenette and bit into their shoulder as he came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa cried out at the burst of pain that mixed with the pleasure and the knowledge that Karma’s abnormally sharp canines were definitely going to leave a mark again sent them over the edge a few strokes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma was still hovering over Nagisa as he licked at the bite mark. Both were panting heavily as they came down from their highs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Karma breathed, finally standing up to look down at Nagisa. “You. Are a little shit. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I learned from the best” Nagisa croaked with a smile before immediately turning scarlet when they heard how destroyed they sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma laughed now. “You’re lucky they turned on the water before we started working. Come on. Let’s get cleaned up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa nodded, making a move to slip off the desk before almost immediately falling to the floor as their legs tried to give out and they glared up at Karma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karma was cackling now. “I just teased you! You initiated this!” He snickered as he helped the smaller into their pants and lifted them over his shoulder like they weighed nothing just to piss them off further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagisa was indeed pouting as they were carried to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me starting this: *stares at blank page clueless*</p><p>Me, 3.5K words later: WTF just happened?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>